GUMI/Notable songs list
The current page size is }}. There are at least 1,900 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 5,000 videos on Youtube which are related to Gumi(Megpoid). See NicoVideo Search: GUMI and YouTube Search: GUMI More than 40 of her songs were viewed over 25,000 times & recorded in 1,000 mylists at lowest on Nico: Youtube Playlist Notable Gumi Songs Blue Bird Origal Music by by Toku-P Lyrics by uryan *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast As one of Gumi's first top ranked songs, blue bird captured hearts. Gumi sings about moving forward and flying, along with believe in herself. The theme of this song is “ twitter” and a blue bird is an image that used on twitter. Toku-P has written the song for Twicon2, which is a music album produced by twitter users, and he had Gumi sing the song after he bought Megpoid. http://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/5772.html It recieved a large amount of positive opinions, and thoughts on Gumi's potential after her release. Along with S.Y.N singing in the song, Gumi does an amazing job in this piece. ぼくらの16bit戦争 / Bokura no 16-Bit Sensou (Our 16-Bit Wars) Original Music by Sasakure-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) Gumi, sporting a camoflauged military outfit and a large gun. It's a very techno-themed kind of song with Gumi talking about how "ORDER" betrays her, how the future ignores the past and how she can't admit to reality. きみにごめんね / Kimi ni Gomen ne (Sorry to You) Original music and lyrics by Fei-P *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast Gumi tries to apologize her behaviors to the person she loves. She explains how he's her everything and that she can't live without him. Though he apologizes and says, "You're a Burden" to her, she wonders why he says that and her love isn't enough for him, and begs for him not to abandon her. However she knew that he didn't like her from the start, but she still likes him. She continues to apologize that she's stubborn, stupid, a crybaby and that she loves him. She tells him that he does not have to like her for now, but she'll make him turn back and get him to fall in love with her. メグメグ☆ファイアーエンドレスナイト /Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Original music and lyrics by samfree *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast ニンジンだいすきのうた / Ninjin Daisuki no Uta (Song of Loving Carrots) Original music and lyrics by Owata-P *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Gumi sings about how much she loves carrots and the different ways to use them in cooking. She then phases into a reverie about how much she loves her "older brother" Gakupo Kamui. The two engage in conversation, with Gumi expressing her affection by cooking all sorts of carrot dishes, but immediately retreats when Gakupo states that although he is almost stuffed, he likes the food. Gumi then reveals her finest creation to her "brother": carrot cake. 弱虫モンブラン / Yowamushi Monburan (Coward Montblanc) Original music and lyrics by DECO*27 *NicoVideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) Yowamushi Monburan is a major hit, being in the top 10 in the Vocaloid rankings for weeks. The sweets in the PV is like the montblanc. Gumi sings about the one she loves but the lyrics are very vague and the interpretation can be vary. Drive to the Moon Original music by U-ji / Lyrics by U-SUKE Back chorused by Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast カムパネルラ /Campanella Original music and lyrics by Sasakure-P *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast This song is based on the novel "Ginga Tetsudou no Yoru (Night on the Galactic Railroad)" by Kenji Miyazawa (posthumous work). "Campanella" is one of the characters of this novel. The PV and music tells how as a child, Gumi's best friend dies. Gumi tries to reach him and confess her feelings through paper planes and hot-air balloons, but inside she knows from the start that he is really dead. As she in blind hope goes into a spaceship to try and meet him, knowing that he is dead anyway, she sees him (in a hallucination or spirit). 恋はきっと急上昇 / Koi wa Kitto Kyuujyoushou (Love will Surely Soar) Original music and lyrics by Noboru↑-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast *This song is by Gumi and is an upbeat pop song. The song is about Gumi and a boy she likes. Gumi is in love with a boy, but she still cannot tell how she feels to him and think about how to tell it. 最後のリボルバー /Saigo no Revolver (The Last Revolver) Original music and lyrics by Akuno-P/mothy PV by Ichika *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast The official English title of the song by Akuno-P is "Good-by my lover".KarentT: EVILS FOREST / mothy A girl (Gumi) is in love with a boy, but is forced to kill him. She is on the "evil" side and he is on the side of "justice". After spending almost a year with the boy and reminiscing that she would rather go back in time and spend more time with him, she takes him to a cherry tree where they encountered and aims the gun at him. He says something (which is not explicitly said in the song or PV) right before she shoots him. In the end, Gumi contemplates what she has done and states that she will be with him "soon", implying that she will commit suicide to be with him, and a second gunshot is heard, with both gunshots having fallen neatly on their name credits. . Just a Game Original music and lyrics by takamatt *Nicovideo broadcast さよならメモリーズ /Sayonara Memories (Good-bye Memories) Originally sung by nagi/Gazeru Original music and lyrics by ryo Gumi’s cover by ryo *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast 君の知らない物語 /Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (The Story That You Do Not Know) Originally sung by nagi/Gazeru Original music and lyrics by ryo Gumi’s cover by ryo *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Eraser Original music by Ta-P/ ep0d Original lyrics by Kooneria *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Against Original music and lyrics by buzzG Movie by meola *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Forever Tears Original music and lyrics by sele-P *Nico broadcast 大空色のHi-To-Mi / Oozora-Iro no Hi-To-Mi (Big Sky-blue Pupils) Original music and lyrics by M@SATOSHI (Aruka-P) *Nico broadcast スタッカート /♪Staccato♪ Original music and lyrics by M@SATOSHI (Aruka-P) *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast アイノヨロコビ /Ai no Yorokobi (Joy of Love) Original music and lyrics by takamatt *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast わんわんお！ / Wan wan Oh! (Bow-wow Oh!) Original music and lyrics by Yakiimo-P English voice by Luka Megurine *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast 泣き虫アンサンブル　/ Nakimushi Ensemble (Soppy Ensemble) Original music and lyrics by Nishizawasan-P (TOKOTOKO) *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast One Wish Original music and lyrics by SHUN *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Holography Original music and lyrics by Darvish-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Love Sunflower Original music by Tooi Original lyrics by sista Guitar played by nightblow *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Miracle∞Gumiracle Cover by Haro-P *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Miracle∞Gumiracle is not an original Gumi song. Rather, it is a cover of the song Miracle∞Hinacle, which itself is an arrange of a Touhou Project song called The Road of the Apotropaic God ~ Dark Road. The original Miracle∞Hinacle was made by the doujin circle IOSYS. In the Touhou Project games, Hina Kagiyama is a goddess who takes misfortune away from humans in order to keep them safe. In Miracle∞Hinacle, Hina tells this listener that she will keep them safe from sadness by taking away their misfortune, and assures them that even though she can't take all their sadness, they will always be happy in the end. Miracle∞Gumiracle is much the same, only with "Hina" in the song replaced with "Gumi." When it was first released, Miracle∞Gumiracle was renowned for how realistic Gumi's voice sounded in the song, closer to a real human voice than almost any Vocaloid song known at the time. Bad Apple!! Song by Zun Original arrangement by Masayoshi Minoshima Lyrics by Haruka Originally sung by nomico GUMI's cover by Doro=Richnow *NicoVideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast Bad Apple!! is a darker song, sung from the point of view of a girl who is tired of life. She describes herself as "good for nothing," and wonders if she should even bother to continue living. She is not sure if she is even truly alive, or if everything she sees is just a dream. At the end, she decides that if she changes anything, everything will "turn black," but she wants her heart to "turn white." Bad Apple!! is, similar to Miracle∞Gumiracle, a song based on the Touhou Project games. The original song, by the doujin circle Alstroemeria Records, was given an incredibly popular fanmade PV that gained over seven million views between NicoNico and YouTube in the course of four months. The song has become so popular that it has spawned countless fanmade PVs and covers (thus making fanworks based on a fanwork of a fanwork!), even an entire cosplay event at a convention in Japan. This is a cover of the song by Gumi, in addition to the many other Vocaloid covers of the song. モザイクロール /Mozaik Role Music and lyrics by DECO*27 Movie by akka & mirto *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast *A darker song, possibly related to Coward Montblanc (there is a brief shot of that song's Gumi and her glasses). The narrator is conflicted about her dissonant feelings and whether they should be properly termed as "love", or whether she is simply being lustful. Her more accepting, rational, and objective side, represented by a Gumi in pastel colors, and her nihilistic, bitter, and lustful side, represented by a Gumi in black, have a physical struggle over the definition of love. The dark Gumi attempts to kill the brighter one, declaring that everything is useless, but the brighter one reconciles with her and makes a decision. The dark Gumi dissolves and vanishes. The narrator's final decision is unclear, but it is known she is not going to wipe out her feelings entirely and become cold to everything. Hatsune Miku & Gumi - Matryoshka (マトリョシカ) Music and lyrics by by Hachi (ハチ) Movie by Hachi *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast *A rather crazy song, likely to be about Gumi (and Miku) breaking down from all the stress put on them by their masters, who are technically making them sing and dance so much just for entertainment. The "Matryoshka" is a russian nesting doll, and the title of the song has not much to do with the actual meaning of the song. The intermissions are descriptions from the Wikipedia article for matryoshka dolls. The first just takes from the Japanese one, but the second throws in some of the alternate-language versions. This song was made in celebration of Miku's birthday, August 30th. 会いたい /I want to meet you Music by Dios/Signal-P Lyrics by Deadman Guitar by Kensuke Ilustration: Egg *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast * A song about Gumi missing her boyfriend. See Also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Gumi References Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid h